The Phantom Thief
by HollowChan
Summary: *Harvest Moon Cute Fanfiction* Naimi is new in forget-me-not Valley, and on the first night she meets a mysterious man they call the Phantom Thief Skye...soon she becomes infatuated with him and life on the farm is going to be a lot more interesting than she at first thought... MATURE for future chapters.


The Phantom Thief  


Chapter One: Beginning

I still remember that day like it was only yesterday. The way I felt when my ocean blue eyes met his. He was beautiful, and it wasn't just the way he looked that made me feel that way. It was a hot summer's night, the cicada's were singing their beautiful songs right into my ears, and the sun was setting on what was my first day in the valley. It was strange being here again, I hadn't been to my dad's farm since I was very small. A few days ago my mother got a phone call informing her that my father had died and the farm was now mine. I'm only twenty years old but it was always something that I've wanted to pursue since I was a very small child, however my mother didn't approve, that's why I rarely ever saw my father, and now he's gone I'll never see him again. It was nice here, the people were friendly and relaxed, set in a routine that they'd probably be doing until they died peacefully here. I thought I'd met everybody, but just to be sure I walked back up to the mansion at the top of the valley to speak with Lumina. She and I were best friends as children and it was always nice to be able to talk to somebody when you didn't really know anybody else. That was when he walked out of the grand house. His silver hair falling over one eye and his other eye looking directly at me. I froze. It was the first time I'd seen somebody so beautiful. He stepped over the edge of the fountain and stood in front of me. I was still frozen, and my blonde hair was blowing out of control thanks to a sudden wind. He seemed to forget exactly what it was he was doing and held his stance in front of me for what felt like a long time before Lumina followed behind him. The anger in her eyes was apparent and she stormed over to where me and this mysterious beauty were standing. He told me that he was the 'prince' of the valley that all the girls had to love. (What an ego), before Lumina shouted something about him being a thief. I didn't hear it clearly, as I was lost in his voice, which echoed straight through my ears and pierced it's way into my soul. As he saw her his facial expression changed to a slightly more urgent exterior. He told me what his name was before rushing off into the night. Needless to say he got away, turns out he is quite the sweet talker and managed to charm his way around Lumina. The whole time I went home I was in a daze. Was I really falling in love with a thief? And on my first day here? I wondered if my father had ever met him, and what he'd say(probably warn) me about him. I should have been thinking about what seeds to buy, and how to raise money for animal sheds and the like…instead my thoughts were fixated on Skye…the phantom thief, and I knew it wouldn't be the last time he'd be clouding my thoughts. It's been almost two weeks since that day, and I haven't seen him since. Rumours around the valley say that he only comes out at night, which is no good because I'm typically tired after a hard days work on the farm by 9pm…tonight though, I'll wait for him.

I woke up to a dull breakfast meal, got dressed into some sun-yellow overalls and got straight to work on the farm. By the time I was done harvesting what very few crops I had grown and then watering them it was already 2pm. I sighed, carrying my basket which I used to carry the vegetables in back to the horse stable that had already been here when I arrived. I set it down and walked out and decided to let my cat and dog out on the farm before I proceeded on a quest around the valley to learn about Skye. If I was serious about him, I needed to learn as much as I could. Needless to say it was useless. All I found out was that he likes the jewellery you can dig up in the mines. (typical expensive taste for a thief.) and that nobody knew anything more about him, most people didn't even know who he was. It was soon late into the day and I was setting off to Vesta's farm for some advice on my tomato plants, when he walked down the path into the farm itself. I was surprised, and I think he could tell because he laughed as soon as he saw the look on my face. What he did next though, will stay with me until the grave.  
'What are you doing out so late? A beautiful maiden like yourself shouldn't be working so hard…' He was standing close to me by this point, and yet again I was frozen solid by his gaze, only being able to form simple words.  
'I'm…Naimi…' I struggled out through a numb face. His hand rose and rested half on my jaw line and then half on my neck as he spoke his angelic voice into my head.  
'Naimi…what a beautiful name for such a beautiful face…well Naimi. I'll be seeing you again.' and just like that, he planted a soft, gentle but yet at the same time dominating kiss on my lips. I didn't even have time to close my eyes before his mouth left mine and I saw his wicked grin spread across his gorgeous features. I felt like I was going to faint, and before I knew it he'd gone. Just like that he disappeared into the night once more, I'm pretty sure this would tick me off in the future if he kept leaving so suddenly, but at the moment I was quite okay with getting used to this…


End file.
